


Heated Arguments

by Aerilon452



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Vic and Walt get into an argument, but things take a turn in a startling new direction.





	

HEATED ARGUMENTS:

 

It all started with Vic yelling, “Look at me, damnit!” Her breathing had been labored for the last five minutes as she argued with her hard headed boss, Sheriff Walt Longmire. They were in the main room of his cabin facing off, standing toe to toe. Walt had his hands on his hips, his face unreadable; the look he gave to murder suspects. Then he shook his head, and headed towards the kitchen but she wasn’t about to let him get away. “You’ve gotta fight this…” Vic didn’t want to lose Walt as her boss. She didn’t want to lose him period.

Walt didn’t know what made him do it. One minute he was shouting at Vic, and the next he pulled her in against him with his mouth covering hers. She didn’t push him away. If anything, she pulled him even closer. Walt tried to dominate the kiss, but Vic was a fighter, and she liked to take charge. Not this time though. He pinned her against the kitchen wall, his knee wedging between her thighs. She ground down on him, the sensation shooting straight through him, making him harden even more for her. Walt broke the kiss, drawing in as much air as he could.

Vic licked her lips, her hands curled into Walt’s shirt as she stood with her back pressed into the wall. He kissed her hard and fast, stealing her breath, and her voice. She found herself staring at him, almost unsure what to do next. Many nights she’d dreamed of being in just this position, but they had been dreams, and they certainly didn’t compare to reality. The way he plundered her mouth with ruthless abandon had her going weak in the knees and wet between her thighs. She knew what she wanted, but it had to be Walt’s choice too. 

Walt gave into his desire for the hot blooded Italian woman. He took her slender wrists, pinning her hands above her head where he held them easily. Using his left hand, he undid her belt, pulling it free from the loops of her jeans, dropping it to the floor. Then he went to work on the button of her tight blue jeans, all while keeping his gaze level with hers. He wanted her to see the fire in his eyes, he wanted her to know it was all for her.

Vic bit her bottom lip when Walt lowered the zipper of her uniform blue jeans. The zipper hissed as he lowered it. She fought his hold automatically when he shoved his hand down between her thighs; his middle finger spearing her wet nether lips. The rough tip of his finger rubbed over her clit sending a jolt of pleasure through her. Vic tightened her thighs around his hand, holding him in place. It didn’t keep his finger from moving back and forth, working her into a passionate frenzy.

Walt wouldn’t resist any longer. Leaning in, he kissed Vic, pumping his tongue into her mouth, moving the muscle in exact rhythm of his finger. A second later, he still his movements. She was already so wet. “Vic…” He said her name, but he hardly recognized his voice; husky and filled with primal lust. Walt lowered the hand that held her wrists above her head. He wanted to be touched by her just as he was touching her. 

Vic didn’t give her brain a single second to kick in. She set her hands immediately to his shirt, popping the buttons from their holes hastily. He followed her actions, his strong hand pulling from her pants so he could attack her shirt as ravenously as she did his. He shoved the khaki fabric down off her shoulders roughly. Vic moaned loudly, dropping her hands from his chest. Her shirt vanished, and then Walt tugged her camisole from the band of her already open pants. It too was pulled off her body, leaving her in her black bra.

Walt felt the wind get knocked out of him at the sight of Vic in only her bra and jeans. She didn’t give him much time to recover his senses before she was pushing his faded blue shirt from his shoulders. It pooled on the floor behind him. Just as he did to her, Vic popped the buckle of his belt. In one fluid movement, she yanked it free, and tossed away. Belatedly, Walt registered the metal impacting the floor. She hooked her fingers in the front two loops of his jeans, and tugged him back against her. He went willing, his body eager to be against her. Walt knew this was why he resisted giving in to what was brewing between them. She would quickly become an addiction for him; her sweet, strong body would be a craving he’d never be able to satiate. 

Vic locked her gaze with Walt, letting him see how wicked she planned to be. Her fingers pulled the brass button of his pants free, and lowered the zipper. She pushed the denim aside before running her hand over the bulge, finding the flushed head poking out of the waist band of his briefs. A masculine moan let Vic know how good it felt, and she had yet to take him in her hand. He claimed her mouth again, pinning her once more against the wall. Vic draped her left arm over his shoulder, and her right slipped down between them, sliding into his pants. Her fingers wrapped around the hard length of him feeling a twitch in response to her touch. His hips moved, pushing more of his manhood into her hand. Vic’s gaze never wavered from Walt’s, not even when he placed his hands to her breasts; squeezing gently. Thumbs swiped over her cotton covered nipples wringing a gasp from her. Barely aware of anything else, Vic moved her hand, making him harder.

Walt, resting his brow to Vic’s, moaned from her hand working him until he felt like he was as hard as iron. He let his mind focus on her movements, reveling in the way she added a little twist when her hand went down on him. She was making him crazy, but then again, what else was new. Vic always knew what buttons to push. Dropping his left hand down, he returned it to the wet juncture between her thighs. He moved his middle finger in time with her stokes. Walt savored touching her, bringing her pleasure that had her moaning in his arms.

Vic stilled her movements, knowing that if they continued like this, she was going to come from just the strokes of his finger. She wanted to be in his bed when that happened. “Walt….” She took her hand from inside his pants. Reluctantly, she removed his hand so she could step away to head towards the bedroom. On her way, she reached behind her to unhook the clasps of her bra. The cotton fluttered to the floor at the same time Walt came to stand behind her. His hands reached around her, cupping her breasts. She leaned her head back against his shoulder as she brought her hands up to cover his. 

Walt felt like he was entering a dream with Vic in his cabin, nearly naked in front of him. There had been nights when his mind had drifted, conjuring imagines just like this. He’d had her against him before, but they had layers of clothing between them. This was better; skin to skin, and soon to be more. Sweetly, he kissed her temple, eager to have her in his bed. It was an anticipation he’d not felt with Lizzie, or with Donna. “Go into the bedroom,” Walt murmured, his voice husky with desire.

 

Vic’s heart skipped a beat at his voice, her body readily applied. She pulled out of his arms, walking to the door that hid the bed from view. Her hand reached, shaking as it closed over the knob. As much as she wanted this, now that it was happening, her nerves were working overtime, and she had butterflies in her belly. Walt was someone she hadn’t meant to fall for, but the longer she worked with him, the more she desired him. Standing in his bedroom now, she toed off her boots, and peeled off her socks. She would leave her jeans on until Walt took them from her body. 

In the main room, Walt stood rooted to the spot watching Vic in his bedroom. She stood next to bed looking like she belonged there. Already out of his boots, he left the den. His desire pulling him to her like a life line. Covering the distance quickly, he placed his hands on her hips bringing her back against him. Vic moaning, was music to his ears. Urging her to turn around, he wanted to kiss her again. Her arms draped over his shoulder, her chest pressing to his. She stole the very air from his lungs.

Vic was happier than she ever thought she’d be, and it was because of Walt. Being in his arms, about to be in his bed, was the only place she’d wanted to be since the moment she met him. The first time she saw him, something shifted inside her. Now, she was standing before him half naked and ready. Vic stepped back and waited for Walt to decide what he would do with her next. 

Walt went to sit on the edge of the bed, holding his hand out for Vic. She came to stand between his parted knees, her hands resting on his shoulders. Leaning into her, he pressed a light kiss between her breasts; delighting in the way she gasped. Walt couldn’t believe how soft her skin was. Turning to the left, he nuzzled her flesh, and then let his lips explore the delicious curve that filled out her uniform shirt.

Vic cupped the back of Walt’s head, her fingers threading though his hair as her head fell back. The touch of his lips had electric chills breaking out all over her body, teasing her with what was to come. She bit her bottom lip when his fingers curled into the band of her jeans, and her panties. He moved his hands back, pushing the tight denim down. She moaned his name when his rough hands caressed her ass, fingers digging in slightly. “Grab my ass again,” Vic bit her bottom lip.

Walt did as Vic ordered him. He had thoughts of groping her many times before. The way the denim of her jeans cupped her magnificent backside had him wanted moan in appreciation. And now he could. Pushing down the tight blue jeans, Walt kissed Vic’s abdomen. “You were right,” he mumbled against her skin.

“About what?” Vic asked, tilting Walt’s head back.

“You do have a great ass,” Walt confirmed. 

“I know,” Vic grinned wickedly. She stepped back from him, letting her jeans fall to the floor. The slight Wyoming chill had her shivering. Standing before Walt, completely naked, had her heart skipping a beat. She’d never felt this way with anyone else; including her former husband.

Walt stood up, divesting himself of his pants. Vic came to him, her arms draping over his shoulders, and her lips taking his again. He turned her, kissing her down to his bed. The heat of her licked across his body, drawing him even closer. He’d gone long enough without knowing her body. Sliding into the cradle of her body, Walt waited, poised at her entrance.

“Don’t keep me waiting…” Vic moaned, her knees tightening on his hips. She cried out from immense pleasure as Walt filled her in one hard thrust. Her back arched, her head pressing into the pillow. He didn’t give her a chance to catch her breath. Vic moaned when he pulled out of her, and again when he filled her. She was not going to remain passive. Pushing at his shoulders, she reversed their positions so that Walt was under her, his back pressed to the headboard.

Walt let Vic take his hands, guide them up her body where she placed them to her breasts. He groaned in complete surrender to her, to the way she took him into her body. She threaded her fingers into his hair, ranking his head back, giving her the perfect angle to plunder his mouth with a fiery kiss. He was swept along on the tide, man enough to let her dictate the terms of this heated engagement. Vic rode him as expertly as he would ride a horse. And she was putting him through his paces. 

Vic increased her pace, the springs of the bed making their protest known. It did nothing to deter to. She wanted to feel Walt buried inside her, she wanted to make him lose himself inside her. His hands left her breasts, falling to cup her hips, his fingers digging in. He guided her in a back and forth motion in counterpoint to the voracious way she plundered his mouth. Her body tensed, inner muscles tightening on Walt. A second later, he joined her spilling over the edge. 

Walt didn’t know what made him do it, but his teeth clamped down on Vic’s shoulder, muffling his manly cry of pleasure upon his release. She was quaking in his arms, aftershocks of her release sapping was strength she had left. He felt positively boneless after that wild ride, his arms felt like lead weights, and every breath he took was one big ragged gasp. Walt kissed the hollow of Vic’s throat, feeling the way she swallowed down a breath of air. With what waning strength he had, he moved them so she was on her side, and he was still buried between her thighs. The last thing he saw was Vic’s eyes fluttering closed as she nodded off to sleep. The passionate bout of lovemaking left them spent. Sleep was the only recourse for them.

 

HOURS LATER:

 

Walt woke in bed, naked, and he was alone. For a moment his heart plummeted. Vic used him and then left him, but that didn’t sound like her. Not the Vic Moretti he knew. He sat up, noticing his pants were on the edge of the bed. That hadn’t been where he’d taken them off. At least he didn’t think that’s where they had been. Picking them up, he put them on, and then went in search of his deputy. Her pants were still on the floor, but his shirt was gone. The front door was open, and he caught a flash of blonde hair blowing in the wind. Walt opened the screen door, setting foot out on the porch. “You brooding?” he asked.

Vic had woken in Walt’s arm, rested, sated, and the tiniest bit guilty that things between them changed. In the heat of the moment it felt right. Now, she was wondering if he was going to regret taking her to bed. She wasn’t about to leave without talking to Walt, or yelling, as they were known to do, but she wasn’t going to wake him up either. Instead she was going to put on his shirt, her underwear, and her boots, and park herself on his porch to enjoy the rare warm day for Wyoming. She didn’t know how long she’d been sitting on the bench before Walt found her there. “Just thinking, Walt.” 

Walt cleared his throat, coming to stand in front of her by leaning on the railing, his hands on his hips. “You regretting this?” he asked.

“Are you?” Vic fired back.

“We could’ve talked about it before…” Walt made a motion with his left hand.

“There wasn’t much time to talk, Walt. You did have your hand down my pants,” Vic teased, standing up. She went to him, her hands resting on his chest. There, written on his flesh, every battle he’d every survived, a few wounds he’d gotten because of her. 

“Well, you had yours down mine,” Walt replied in a light, teasing tone to match hers. He knew he should be dissecting this all to hell. It was what he’d done with Lizzy, and the sexy hadn’t been half as amazing as it had been with Vic. Standing here with Vic, he wasn’t burdened with guilt for taking her to bed. In fact, he wanted to take her again, the first chance the mood struck her.

“Yeah,” Vic nodded, laughing, “I did, and I’d do it again.” She saw a spark of desire race through his eyes. “Are you ok with this? With me?” What was she saying? This was Walt. He knew what she was like; a little crazy, and a lot in love with him. Maybe he didn’t know that last part. 

Walt reached for Vic, placing her against the railing of the porch. He picked her up, perching her on the edge, and fitting himself between her thighs once more. “I’m more than ok,” Walt answered seconds before he kissed her.

 

THE END:


End file.
